A Concert With Mother
by RenoBites44
Summary: Reno and Seph are best friends and are going to a concert by 'Mother'. Seph develops a crush on the spiky black haired guy behind the counter at McDonalds and Reno is head over heels in love with the lead singer of his favourite band Mother , Kadaj.


A/N- Well, I don't really like this story, but, my bro told me to upload it, so here it is…

Disclaimer- I don't own nothing or noone, :(.

* * *

Reno rushed around his room, tying up his hair, pulling his socks on and trying to find his shoes.

_Where the hell are they?!_

He thought. There was a knock on the front door.

_That must be Seph._

Reno and Seph were going to a 'Mother' concert, and Reno was really excited. He had waited so long for this day (or night if you want to be specific).

Reno ran to the front door and pulled it open.

"Hi Seph!" He practically yelled, and glomped him. It was a friendly glomp, though, not a boy-friendly one. They weren't like that. Lots of people thought Reno and Seph were going out when they first met them, and are genuinely surprised when they find out they're just friends. At first, Reno _had_ wanted to go out with Seph, but Seph explained to him that he just wasn't interested and they'd been best friends ever since.

"Have you seen my shoes?" Reno asked him. "You know the black ones with the white stripes?"

Sephiroth smiled. "They're under the couch in the lounge room, from last Saturday."

Reno grinned and glomped him again. "Omg, Seph, I love you, you're a genius!" He ran into the lounge room. After a few minutes, Seph followed, and grinned when all he saw were two legs sticking out from under the couch.

"Got 'em!" He heard Reno yell before he crawled out and put them on.

"How do I look?" He asked Seph. Reno was dressed in black pants and a black dress shirt, which complemented his fiery red hair perfectly.

"Emo." Seph replied, and ducked as Reno went to hit him across the head.

"What about me?" Seph was also dressed in black; a long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. Reno grinned

"Emo."

"I guess we're ready to go, then?"

"Yep!" Reno ran out the door and jumped into Seph's convertible (which happened to also be black), leaving Seph to close and lock the front door. They hung over each others houses so often they had decided to cut keys for each other, which came in handy a lot.

After closing and locking the front door, Seph walked around the front of the car to the driver's side, opened the door, and stepped in.

"Yo, I still don't get why you just don't jump _over_ the door, I mean, isn't that what convertibles are for?" Reno pointed out.

Seph sighed, "Reno, we've been over this a million times. I don't like dirtying the car with my feet, besides; I look ridiculous when I jump."

Reno snorted, "Your feet never _get_ dirty, and you do not look ridiculous when you jump, you look super awesome coz your hair flies outwards and gives you a nice effect, yo."

"Really?" Seph asked. Reno rolled his eyes.

"You have really long and straight silver hair, of course it looks awesome!"

Sephiroth smiled his wide smile that he reserved just for Reno. "I guess that's true…"

By now they were almost there and Reno was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Do you reckon we'll get to meet Kadaj?" He asked hopefully. The band 'Mother' was made up of three members, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. Sephiroth glanced sideways at him and sighed.

"Reno, there's going to be hundreds of people there, do you really think he's going to want to meet us?"

Reno looked like he was about to cry and Seph immediately regretted being so pessimistic.

"But, hey, you never know!" Seph smiled and patted Reno on the shoulder, whose mood instantly lifted. Seph parked the car and Reno helped him pull the roof over before getting out. They walked out of the car park and Reno checked his phone, which showed he had three messages.

_I'm loved!_ He thought, happily.

The first message was from Yuffie:

D8 How could you go to a Mother concert without me?! I hate you, and I'm never speaking to you again!

_Well, maybe not._

The second was from Rude:

Hi Reno. Are you free tomorrow? I was wondering if you'd like to come over, just to hang out for a bit…

Reno quickly replied:

Yeah, sure, I'm not doing anything tomorrow; I'll come round at… '11?

The last message was from his brother, Axel:

Hey! I was just saying you can come over anytime, to catch up, seeing as we haven't seen each other for a while… you can bring Seph, too, coz he's your best friend…

Reno sighed; Seph used to go out with Axel, but for some reason Seph dumped him, and Axel had been begging for him back ever since. OPTIONS, DELETE.

_I'll pretend I didn't get that message. _He thought, and looked at the time before flipping his phone shut. They still had a couple of hours before the concert.

"I'm starvin', yo!" He stated, before walking to a big 'M' sign he saw down the road. Seph followed, wondering how Reno happened to see the sign when it was hidden behind a tree.

The walk there took less than 5 minutes and was filled with Reno's pointless chattering. Food could be smelt 20 meters away and Reno ran to the doors, Seph following at a more dignified pace. When he stepped inside, Reno was lined up in the closest queue, staring at the menu board above the counters. Seph looked closer and noticed he was drooling. He decided to just leave it.

When they reached the front of the line, Reno looked at the guy serving them. He had spiky, black hair and was actually quite good-looking. His nametag claimed he was 'Zack :)'.

"Hello, what would you like today?" He asked in a bright, cheerful voice. Reno looked at Seph, who was still in the process of checking Zack out. He nudged him with his elbow, which seemed to bring him out of whatever fantasies he was having.

"Oh, umm… I'll just have a… uh… a big mac, please." He managed to say.

"Make that two big mac's and two cokes, yo. Oh, and two medium fries, thanks." Reno fixed.

Zack smiled, "so that's two big mac's, two regular cokes, and two regular fries?"

Seph seemed to bring himself together.

"Yes, please."

"That'll be 15 dollars, thank-you."

Reno started fishing for coins in his pocket, but Seph stopped him. "I'll pay."

He grinned, "Aw, thanks, Seph!"

Seph pulled his wallet out of his wallet and handed Zack two tens. "Keep the change."

Zack just smiled again and moved away to prepare the meal. Reno grinned devilishly at Seph.

"I guess we'll be coming here more often, then, yo? "

Seph glared at him, "Shut up."

"Make me!"

Sephiroth thought for a moment. "Ok, if you don't shut up about Zack, I'll make you walk home.

Reno was shocked, "You wouldn't!" Seph just smiled.

"Ok, fine! No more about Zack :), I understand!" He looked defeated.

"Here you are. Have a nice night." Zack said as he placed the try on the counter, wearing his trademark smile again.

"Thank-you." Seph said and picked up the tray, smiling at Zack before working his way to the table Reno had ran to.

"How nice of you to carry the tray, Seph!" Reno grinned as Seph sat down opposite him.

"You're welcome." Seph said sarcastically. He ate his big mac for a few minutes before realizing how unusually quite Reno was. He looked over his burger at him, and then shook his head incredulously. Reno looked up.

"What?"

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing with your fries?" Seph asked.

Reno had been biting the end of one chip, before sticking another chip inside it, and then another inside that one and so on. He grinned.

"I'm making a super-long chip, yo!"

Seph just stared. "You are so immature."

"I know." Reno answered. "Seph, can I please have your fries?" He asked.

Seph moved his fries closer to him protectively. "No."

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase, Seph? I'll give you my big mac…?" Reno begged, and waved the big mac in front of Seph seductively. Seph looked between his half eaten packet of fries and the burger being waved in front of his face, then to Reno's sad face. He sighed.

"Fine, but-

"Yay! You're the bestest, Seph!" Reno interrupted.

"I know I am." Seph replied. "But as I was saying, I will trade my fries for your big mac as long as you say 'I am gay' and then do the chicken dance."

Reno thought for a moment. "Ok!" He agreed.

"To everyone in the shop." Seph added, a triumphant smile on his face.

"What?!" He almost yelled, causing a couple of people to turn and stare at him. He stared back, until they turned around.

"C'mon," Seph persuaded, "there's hardly even anybody in here, and none of them know you."

Reno looked around. It was true; there were only 11 customers in here, including them. He looked at his really long fry, then to Seph's half-box of fries. He sighed.

"Ok, fine, I'll do it!" and stood up. Seph stood up, too. In a clear voice he spoke to the whole shop. "Ahem, excuse me; may I have your attention, please?" Everybody looked at him. "Sorry to disturb you. My friend here would like to make an announcement." Seph sat down, leaving Reno standing alone, flushing in embarrassment.

"Umm… I'd just like to say that…" He looked at Seph, who shook his box of fries. Reno swallowed.

"I'd just like to say that I'm gay." He stated, and then began doing the chicken dance. Everybody was staring at him, shaking their heads and snorting in disbelief. After a minute Reno finished and sat down, snatching Seph's fries. Seph was laughing hysterically. Reno looked around.

"They're all looking at me as if I'm crazy or something!" He accused, turning back to his super fry. All of a sudden Seph stopped laughing. Reno looked up.

"What?" He asked, before turning to look at what had stopped him.

"Oh." Reno said as he saw Zack walking towards them.

"Hello, Zack :)" Said Reno, when Zack was standing in front of their table.

"Hi." Zack replied. "I just came to warn you that if you make another announcement like the last I will be forced to kick you out."

"Aw, come on, Zack :), you know you liked it!" Reno said. Zack smiled.

"It won't happen again." Seph promised.

"That's good." grinned Zack.

"Yo, look at my super chip!" Said Reno proudly, pointing to the now really, really long chip. Zack laughed.

"That's the biggest chip I've ever seen!" Zack stated. Reno looked at Seph happily. Seph smiled knowingly back.

"I hope you weren't planning on eating that." He said. Reno's smile vanished when he realized he had wasted all of his fries.

"Never mind," comforted Zack, "At least you got to make a really long chip!"

Reno smiled again, "Yeah!", and pulled out his phone.

"Everyone grab part of the chip, yo!" He demanded. "Except the end here coz I'm gonna hold that bit."

Zack grabbed the other end and Seph grabbed the middle. Reno set the camera phone to timer and ran to grab his bit. "Say chip!"

"Chip!" yelled Zack. Seph chose not to say anything, and Reno just grinned. The camera clicked and Reno ran to it, dropping the fry. He held the phone out for everyone to see.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Zack. "Can you please send it to me?"

"Sure!" Reno said, "Wait, shouldn't you be working?"

"No," Zack answered, "My shift ended a little while ago."

Zack gave Reno his number and he sent it to him. Then he noticed the time.

"Seph, we gotta get going, yo!" He panicked.

"Where to?" asked Zack.

"Mother's concert," Seph answered. Then to Reno, "Relax, we're not going to be late."

"Oh, alright, well I better get going. Maybe I'll see you another time. Bye!" Zack waved, and headed for the doors.

"Bye." Seph replied, staring longingly after him.

"See ya!" Reno yelled, and Zack laughed.

"Let's go and get good standing spots!" He said to Seph, while putting the rubbish in the bin.

"Yeah." Answered Seph and Reno started walking out the doors, Seph following close behind.

When they reached the place where the concert was going to be held, there were already about 30 people in the standing zone. They gave the bouncer their tickets and headed forwards.

"Should we push in front of them?" Reno asked.

"No," answered Sephiroth, "When you're right up the front you have to crane your neck to see properly. We've got a good spot here."

They spent the next half an hour talking about Uni, friends, the weather, and any other random topic that came to their minds. Eventually the room filled up and there was so much noise they couldn't hear each other speaking. All of a sudden Reno noticed band members walking onto the stage.

"LOOK!" He yelled, pointing at them.

"Finally." Sighed Seph; he never did like large groups of people. Then the first chords of 'Jenova' were played and everybody started cheering even louder.

_Oh, what the heck. _Thought Seph, and he started cheering, too.

Halfway through the song, Reno looked up at Kadaj and met his eyes. He smiled at him and Reno smiled back, his heart beating a million times a second.

After playing a few more songs, they stopped to speak to everyone.

"Good Evening!" Called Kadaj, "How are you?"

"GOOD!" Yelled everybody back to him.

"That's great! And are you enjoying the show?"

"YES!" Answered everyone, and Reno wolf whistled, causing Kadaj to look at him. Reno smiled a wide smile, which Kadaj returned.

"Ok. Now I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone here for coming from the whole band, it never would have been possible without you! And we hope you enjoy the rest of the show!"

Then everybody cheered again as they started playing 'Where Are You?'

Seven songs later, the show was over. Reno and Seph both bought T-shirts before leaving. Reno's said 'I Heart Kadaj' on the front and had a picture of the whole band on the back. Seph's just said 'Mother'.

Reno was wearing his back to front so he could see the picture of Kadaj.

"Isn't he just so hot?" he asked Seph on the way home. Seph glanced at him and rolled his eyes, choosing not to answer. Reno looked at him and smiled,

"Oh, that's right, you like another little hottie, yo!"

Seph groaned,"I thought we had an arrangement?!"

"Yeah, but that was before I got a certain guy's mobile number!" He waved his phone around and Seph's eyes opened wide in realization.

"Give me that!" He demanded as he dived for Reno's phone, which was quickly moved out of reach.

"No way! First you gotta tell me why you dumped Axel, yo!"

Seph grimaced. "No."

Reno pouted, "You tell me or no Zacky:)'s phone number…"

Seph glared at him, before reaching out and grabbing the phone which now lay forgotten in Reno's lap.

"Hey!" Reno shouted, grabbing for his phone which Seph was in the process of copying from. Seph threw it back to him, smiling pleasantly.

"Thank you, Reno." He said before parking the car. They were at Reno's house. Reno glared at him.

"I will find out, someday." He retorted, and stepped out the car. Seph smiled at him,

"Goodbye, Reno." He said, and pulled out of the driveway. Reno watched him screech down the road before walking towards his front door. He reached into his pocket for his keys as he planned how to leech information out of his brother, and then stopped.

_Crap_, he thought, _I left my keys in Seph's car!_

* * *

_A/N- Did you like it? i hope so... please review!_


End file.
